Simulation of non-static system behavior tends to be highly complex. While components of a system have properties in a static state (e.g., an unmoving state at room temperature), those components can have very different properties in an operational state. To provide accurate modeling of non-static systems, it may be desirable to consider properties of components in multiple different states as well as interactions among those components.